A Whales Song
by siriusly99
Summary: Sat in front of him was the most beautiful brunette. Her hair led gently on her back and it helped bring out her beautiful deep sea blue eyes that shone in the light.And when she laughed it was more beautiful than a Wales Song...   *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: **

**Sat in front of him was the most beautiful brunette. Her hair led gently on her back and it helped bring out her beautiful deep sea blue eyes that shone in the light. Her tanned skin suggested she had been abroad for a while and when she smiled her teeth were a pearly white and she had a simple stud in her tongue. **

**What if Sirius never went to James' house the night he was supposed to leave Grimmauld place? What if he met a certain someone who would change his life forever? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I've been ill recently and couldnt stop thinking about the time when Sirius left home. But what haunted me for a few days was, what if he had never left home? What would be different? What would be the same? How would that one little thing change the future. Well this is my view of what happened. I hope you enjoy it. It takes some time to get going so i hope you all like it! <strong>_

_**disclamer: Sadly i do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. As much as i want too that would never happen. So thankyou JKR for letting us have a mess around with your characters. All the stuff you dont reconise (e.g. characters and the plot) that all belongs to me. **_

* * *

><p><strong>A Whales Song<strong>

Chapter 1 – A Whales Song

Sirius Black made his way through the crowded pub. It was a Saturday night, 10pm-ish and this place was full of muggles. But that didn't bother Sirius; he was quiet glad to be out of magical company.

The 16 year old sat at an empty table and put his head in his hands, letting his black locks fall over his face.

He had just escaped from 12 Grimmauld Place after being confronted by his father. He had managed to keep his family from finding out about the willow accident all summer (He even risked his life by sneaking into his father's study to retrieve the letter sent by Dumbledore!)And then what should happen? Snape goes and blurts out the whole story infront of his father, a week before going back to Hogwarts.

If he was honest, he had no idea how he had escaped. He was just glad he had. For if his mother had been home, (she was out visiting the Malfoy family) he would probably have been dead.

However he did know that he had to get out of that hell-hole. But where would he go? James'? He supposed he could. He was always welcomed at the Potters. But Sirius didn't feel it fair on James' parents.

What about Remus? No. Remus' parents thought him to be too loud. They also didn't know that Sirius knew about Remus' furry little problem.

Peter was next in line. But he couldn't. Peter's parents had just divorced. It wouldn't be fair on him.

But then again, when Sirius thought about it, none of his mates would talk to him, let alone let him live with them.

"Hey sexy" came a warm female voice, pulling Sirius away from his thoughts.

He looked up at the speaker and as he did, all negative thoughts where pushed to the back of his mind.

Sat in front of him was the most beautiful brunette. Her hair led gently on her back and it helped bring out her beautiful deep sea blue eyes that shone in the light. Her tanned skin suggested she had been abroad for a while and when she smiled her teeth were a pearly white and she had a simple stud in her tongue.

"Cat got your tongue?" She laughed. She had the most amazing laugh. To Sirius, it sounded more beautiful than a whale's song.

"Sorry. I'm a million miles away." Sirius apologised finally coming back down to earth.

"A dreamer are we? Well I do like myself a dreamer. And you're a sexy dreamer at that!" She complemented.

Sirius couldn't help the smile that exploded onto his face.

"So does that beautiful face have a beautiful name?" Sirius asked giving her his 'I'd-die-for-you' smile.

"Selena. My name's Selena." She smiled placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you Selena." He winked at her.

"You're quiet the charmer aren't you!"

Sirius shrugged.

"Well you know. I try my best."

"So do you have a name? Or do I need to keep calling you sexy?" Selena asked looking Sirius straight in the eye.

"Sirius Black at your service mam… but you can call me sexy if you like!" Sirius insisted.

Selena laughed.

"Okay sexy!" There was a slight pause. "Did you just say your name was serious?"

"No. Siri-us. As in the star."

Selena raised her eyebrows.

"I've never liked it though" Sirius mumbled.

"Why? I think it suits you."

"Well, you seem to be the only one…"

"Oh come off it!"

"Okay maybe my mates like it."

"So why do you hate your name?"

"Because my parent's named me it."

"Sounds like you don't get on well with them."

"It's a long story."

"It's still early."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"You're a muggle! Okay! There are parts you wouldn't understand! I have a lot of stories that can't be told!" Sirius snapped. He didn't mean to. He loved this girl to pieces. And he didn't want to upset her. And he had a feeling he just had.

He looked up at her. She showed no sign of being taken aback at the sudden outburst, or that she had just been called a muggle. She kept calm and stood up.

Darn! He'd blown it!

"Selena…" Sirius began, calling her back. He stopped when she sat next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"What secrets?" She asked. Sirius was shocked. The first thing he expected her to ask was 'what's a muggle?' He placed his arm round her waist.

"I told you…" He said softly "They can't be told."

Selena held up her hand and examined her nails.

"They can't be that bad." She rubbed her thumb across finger nails. "I already know you're a wizard."

"No I'm not!" Sirius denied. Right at this moment he was thankful to all those years of getting out of trouble. They prepared him for times like this.

Selena sat up and looked at him.

"Don't deny it Sirius! You were born into the Black family, You disregard all of their beliefs, you go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and you were sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor. Yes?"

"Yeah…Wait…What…Just…How?"

"I'm a half blood." She smiled. "I love two streets away from you"

Sirius felt his mouth open and form the shape of an 'o'. Selena gently pushed up his chin.

"Just kiss me already!" She smiled placing her arms around his neck and smashing her lips with his.

Sirius didn't pull away, he welcomed it.

"If it's any consolation, I'm in the year below you and in Hufflepuff."

"I've never noticed you before…"

"I like to keep my head low."

"That can change…"

"Phew! It's getting hot in her! D'you want to go outside?"

Sirius stood up and took her hand.

"Let's go…"

He led them out the pub and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Selena asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" Sirius promised placing his arm around her and guiding her through the crowds of people. He led her all the way round the corner and through some fields and up a hill. Once at the top he sat down and Selena sat next to him.

"Look…" Sirius pointed up at the clear sky. He looked to Selena who was looking behind them. "We're alone." He promised her. "Not a lot of people come up here." She nodded. She didn't really like being out in the dark. She knew her sister would be mad at her as soon as she got back to the pub. The only reason she had been there was because her sister would be getting married tomorrow at 11am. She turned to the sky. "Look" Sirius repeated. He was pointing to a very shiny star. "That's my star, the Sirius star…"

"It's like the shiniest star in the sky…"

"It is. It's also known as the dog star…"

"Do you take astronomy?"

"No. Every Black is forced to know all about the star they were named after…"

"It's really beautiful…" Sirius could tell that Selena was gobsmacked. "Just like you…" she snuggled closer to Sirius. Sirius placed his arms around her waist.

"I need to know more about this gorgeous girl sat beside me…" Sirius led down on the grass and gently pulled Selena with him.

"It would be my pleasure Mr Black." Selena said all posh before rolling on top of him and kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! It would mean a lot! Thankyou for giving my story a go! And if you liked! Please review! Thankyou once again!<strong>_

_**Siriusly99**_


	2. Chapter 2 What friends are for

**Well heres chapter 2! Its not much but i have to admit... it's one of my fave chapters... so far... anyway this chapter goes out to greentkittycat and pink zebra123 whom without this chapter would have never existed! Thank you guys for having so much faith in me!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 – What Friends Are For!<span>**

Sirius had to laugh. Every time he looked over the Daily Prophet in his hands at the girls sat opposite him, he would catch them staring. And every time he caught them, they would look away suddenly as if to imply that they weren't looking at him at all.

Sirius folded the newspaper and chucked it onto the table, which he was resting his feet on. He looked around. They were no-where to be seen; his ex-mates that is. He had only seen them twice today. Once at 9 and ¾ and again at the feast. Sirius wouldn't admit it, but he missed them. He missed them a lot.

Looking at the clock above the fire, he yawned and raised his arms to rub the back of his neck. It was good to be in a place that accepted him for him.

He watched as people slowly started heading to bed. But the girls sat opposite him, still didn't move. They still had their eyes pinned on Sirius.

After 10 minutes of watching people go off to bed, he decided to head that way himself. It was only 10:30pm and for anyone who knew Sirius, knew that it was early for him.

He yawned again before standing up. He heard the girls let out a disappointed sigh as he turned his back to them and started to make his way to his dormitory.

Once stood outside he had stopped. There was whispering coming from behind the door which was slightly open and there was a dim light, which he automatically identified as a wand light.

"Remus… maybe we should forgive him…" He heard James whisper.

"Ha!" He heard Remus' familiar sarcastic laugh that he would normally give Sirius when Sirius thought of a 'brilliant' plan. "Not bloody likely!" It was obvious Remus was still majorly mad with him as he wouldn't be swearing at him. Sirius bet anything he was head boy! He was prefect in 5th year!

"Yeah. But don't you think a summer with his family and no communication with us, all summer, is enough punishment?"

"Prongs! I trusted him with my biggest secret! Do you really think I will be able to forgive him that easily?"

"Moony, it's been over 6 weeks!"

"Look! If you want to go crawling back to that backstabbing basterd, go ahead! As for me, I'm happy with you, Peter and my books! I'll never trust him again!"

Sirius heard James sigh. He could tell that James was torn between them both; he could tell that Remus was not going to forgive him easily and he could tell that Peter was asleep as no sound was coming from him at all.

"But how do you know it was him?" James asked.

"Snape said it was!" Remus argued.

"Since when have we believed Snivellus?"

There formed an awkward silence between the two. Sirius could tell that Remus was thinking this through and that James had come up with a really good point! Because if he was honest, it wasn't him that told! He had no idea who had, but it certainly wasn't him! The light suddenly went out.

"Good night Prongs!" Was Remus' stern reply.

"Night Moony." James mumbled.

Sirius waited for a moment or two before heading into the room himself. He slipped off his school tie and shirt. He rummaged around in his trunk, which was placed at the bottom of his bed, for his PJ bottoms. Once found he put them on and climbed under the covers of his four poster bed.

He laid there for a moment or two before closing the curtains around his bed and turning in for the night.

It was mid-January and the other members of the Marauders still would not talk to him. He was beginning to worry now. They had never fallen out for this long!

Sirius made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts to meet his Girlfriend in the library. He didn't know why but at the moment that was the only place she was willing to meet. It was an hour before curfew and they always met at this time. As he passed a wall sized window before getting to the library, he stopped and looked outside at the night sky. A full moon shone onto the Hogwarts grounds. If it wasn't for their falling out, Sirius would be out there right now as Padfoot; with Moony, Wormtail and Prongs.

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts as a first year ran quickly past him towards the library. He had to get there soon. He was late as it was. He didn't need to be distressed about full moon and have an angry girlfriend at the same time.

As he rounded the corner to the library he stopped. A small crying was coming from behind a pillar. And it sounded familiar. Walking round the pillar he stopped when he saw Selena. She had her back pushed up against the pillar; she had her sleeves covering her hands and was crying into them while curled up as tightly as possible.

"Selena?"

She looked up suddenly. As soon as she saw it was Sirius she turned away quick and began wiping her eyes with her already soaked sleeve.

"Selena…" Sirius knelt down at her feet. Selena shook her head and tried pushed her head further round. She wasn't going to let Sirius see her like this. "Oi." Sirius said softly. "I don't bite" She shook her head again. "Selena." Sirius warned. "What's wrong? Who's upset you?" Selena shook her head again. "Selena…. If you don't tell me what' wrong… I can't help you…" This sentence seemed to do the trick. Selena slowly turned back to look Sirius right in the eye. It was then that Sirius saw in what a state she was.

"You'll help?"

"Well I can't promise anything yet because I don't know what the problem is… But whatever it is, I promise to try my best!" there was a slight pause. "Come on. Let's go into the library. No-body will disturb us there…" He helped Selena to stand up. She lightly smiled at him. While walking into the library, Sirius took a better look at Selena.

She had obviously been crying, the wet trail trailing from her eyes showed that. Her make-up had run all down her face; her mascara obviously had, so had her foundation and even her lipstick was smudged. Her hair looked like a birds nest, all over the place and very clearly knotted, instead of the usual silky straight hair. And it looked like she hadn't slept in days as she had dark circles round her eyes. Her yellow and black tie was undone and was hanging round her shoulders (which she had told Sirius she would never do) and her jumper looked like it had been trampled on by a hippogriff. Her skirt was askew and her tights had giant holes in them. Little did Sirius know, it was his fault.

Sitting down at a table with her, Sirius put his arms round her.

"Babe?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Selena took one look at Sirius and burst into tears. This really worried Sirius. How could he stop her crying when she wouldn't tell him what was wrong? Sirius pondered the thought for a moment and decided to just let her cry into his jumper.

After almost 30 minutes of crying, she stopped and Sirius took the corner of his jumper and whipped down her face bringing her face to a reasonable level. She still had make-up marks on his face but that didn't bother Sirius, She was beautiful, just the same.

"Sorry" She mumbled. Her voice was rough.

"Don't be…" Sirius soothed.

"It's just…" Selena stopped and grabbed the table and Sirius' jumper and held on tightly.

"Selena?" Sirius had a worried look on his face as he placed his hand gently on Selena's back. "Selena?" Sirius repeated when Selena didn't reply the first time. "Selena?" He repeated again, only louder. The librarian shot Sirius a dirty look. "Selena?"

"Sirius?" She mumbled. "Hospital wing!" She breathed deeply. "Now!" She screamed at him.

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius stood up and held out his hands to Selena. She took them and he helped her up gently. But as soon as she was standing she tumbled to the floor, her eyelids closing quickly in the process. Sirius dropped to his knees.

"Selena?" He yelled shaking her. No movement, sound or sign of affection came from the lifeless body on the floor. People had stood up and were starting to wonder over to where Selena lay.

"Selena?" It was a female's voice. Sirius looked up. It was that annoying girl that Selena claimed to be her best friend. What was her name? Raven Holly-Smith. Sirius thought that was right.

The knees, which belonged to Raven, dropped next to Sirius' and she put her ear over Selena's mouth.

"She's still breathing…" She confirmed as the librarian pushed her way through the little crowd of people that had now formed.

"What happened?" The librarian asked looking at Selena, then Raven and finally Sirius.

"Selena fainted!" Raven stated before Sirius could even open his mouth.

"Mr Black. Take Miss Wilson to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his hands gently under Selena and lifted her up. He walked out of the silent library, closely followed by Raven.

When they entered the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey looked up from the bed she was making.

"Oh my. What happened?" She pointed to the bed and Sirius placed Selena gently down. He stroked her cheek.

"She fainted." Raven got there before Sirius again. Madam Pomfrey whipped her wand out upon hearing this and cast some spell over Selena to identify if there was something wrong. When her eyes opened wide with shock, a wave of worry washed over Sirius.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, obviously worried.

"I need you both to wait outside!" She ushered them out, before closing the door.

Sirius leaned his back against the wall and then slid down it, until he was sat on the cold, stone floor.

"This is your fault Black!" Raven snapped.

"My fault? You really think I would do this to my girlfriend?"

"What happened?"

"I dunno?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know? I watched you for the whole hour! What was she telling you?"

"First of Raven…"

"Robyn!" So her real name was Robyn huh?

"Whatever!" Sirius snapped. "Anyway… She didn't talk! She just cried!"

"What about before you entered the library?"

"You have a lot of questions! Don't you!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Alright, alright!" Sirius sighed. "She didn't really say anything. I found her crying outside the library and she wouldn't even look at me and when I said about helping her if she told me what was wrong, she seemed really happy about that. But she didn't say anything, really.

"She was going to tell you!" Robyn breathed deeply running her hands though her hair.

"What? Tell me what?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

"Tell me!" Sirius stood up again.

"It needs to come from Selena!" Robyn yelled at Sirius.

At that moment the clock tower bells rang, signalling curfew. Robyn shot Sirius a look of disgust before walking back the way they had just come, to go back to her common room. About a minute after that the door was opened again and Madam Pomfrey's head appeared.

"Ah! Mr Black. Come in! I have some interesting news!" Sirius eagerly followed Madam Pomfrey into the hospital wing and sat beside Selena. "Now before I go any further, I'll let the teachers know why you were out past curfew. So you won't be getting into any trouble soon."

Sirius nodded. He didn't care about getting into of getting out of trouble. All he cared about was Selena!

"As for Miss Wilson here, well let's just say she should have come to me sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing you didn't want to keep the baby and she's been trying to…"

"Wait! Hold on! Back up! What baby?" Sirius didn't know how stupid he sounded asking that question, he just wanted to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Miss Wilson's and yours, Mr Black!"

"I don't know about no baby…" Sirius was starting to worry now.

"I have run a full DNA scan to check who the father was and your name showed up."

"But, it can't be…"

"Did she not tell you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Then I'm guessing none of the other Professors know then."

"Not as far as I'm concerned."

"You do realise that I'm going to have to tell them. Don't you?"

Sirius took a deep breath. None of it was sinking in. He knew as soon as Dumbledore knew he would be writing to his parents. He knew as soon as McGonagall found out she would skin him alive. And as for everyone else, well let's see… to put it in the nicest way possible, they would all hate him.

Sirius rested his elbows on the bed he was sat next to and placed his head in his hands. It was a lot to take in.

Sirius avoided answering the question Madam Pomfrey had just asked by asking a different question.

"But how is Selena?"

"Better now."

"What was wrong?"

"She had obviously not wanted the baby and attempted to have a muggle abortion. Unfortunately she was attempting to have an _unsafe _muggle abortion. But seeing as the child is magical it fought off anything it didn't like and so this made Miss Wilson weak, which eventually resulted in her fainting."

It was getting worse by the second.

"But then again, I'd be thankful she did faint as if she hadn't, she would never have come here and therefore would have gotten weaker and weaker until she would have eventually died…" There was a moment's silence. "I would ask you if you would like me to go ahed and do a proper magical child abortion, but, uh… how do I put this?" Madam Pomfrey searched for words that were in Sirius' dictionary. "Uh… the child has progressed so much that you would just be making Selena more ill by going through with it. Also it wouldn't work anyway because she is about 5 months through the pregnancy anyway."

Sirius groaned.

"I know nothing about pregnancy!" Sirius told Madam Pomfrey.

"9 months Mr Black. That's how long a normal pregnancy takes." Silence once again formed between them. "Well I think you better get back to you house Mr Black. You have a lot to think about."

Sirius slowly stood up. He kissed Selena's head and walked out the hospital wing.

A father. Come May, he would be a father. Sirius' father had always told him never to have sex before marriage. But here he was, with a pregnant girlfriend. This was going to go down well.

He turned to the walk up the stairs that led to Gryffindor house. But as he did so, someone bumped right into him.

"Watch it!" Sirius snapped standing up. When he realised who it was he immediately apologised. "James! Sorry!"

"Padfoot!" came the reply.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be…?" But he was interrupted by James Potter.

"Been looking everywhere for you! Moony… full moon… trouble… now…!" James stumbled really quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Moony stopped transforming half way through?

"Yeah."

"Remember how he said it was as painful than being in the Cruciatus curse?"

Sirius nodded. He, unlike James, knew how painful being in the Cruciatus curse was and so knew what sort of pain Remus had been through.

"Well it's happened again…"

"And what's that got to do with me? He hates me!"

"He won't stop asking for you!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on!" James grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled him as he began running towards the entrance of the castle.

Running across the grounds, James let go of Sirius and turned into the stag that he was. Sirius followed, turning into a big, black dog. Sirius soon forgot about what Madam Pomfrey had said as they sped down the whomping willow passage way. As soon as they entered the shrieking shack, which homed a werewolf every full moon, he stopped running. He could hear the pleas of the werewolf which was upstairs.

"PADFOOT! PADFOOT! WHERE IS PADFOOT! I WANT PADFOOT!" A very long, werewolf-ish howl followed this cry.

Sirius pounded up the stairs and into the master bedroom of the shrieking shack. There curled up on the vey tattered four poster bed was what looked like a dog. But Sirius knew it was one of his best mates! Jumping on the bed, he nuzzled his wet, cold black nose into the half-werewolf, half-man crying out for him.

As soon as Moony (a.k.a Remus Lupin) felt the nose he looked up and automatically wrapped his arms round the black dog's neck and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"PADFOOT!" This cry was not a cry of pain, or of longing, this was a cry of happiness, or of relief. "I'm so sorry Padfoot! I'll never, not believe you again! I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Another werewolf-ish cry followed this explanation. Sirius pulled out of the hug and took a closer look at Remus. He was covered in hair! The only parts that weren't, were his face, (But he had a beard and side burns.), the palms of his hands and his chest. He had no shirt on but had his trousers on.

The black dog (a.k.a Padfoot) gave the half-werewolf a big sloppy kiss right over his face, just to show that he was forgiven. Prongs came strutting into the room with a rat on his back. Remus let out a growl before laughing at the sight of his three best mates in animal form. Sirius curled up against Remus' chest and closed his eyes.

It must be painful to become a werewolf every full moon. Sirius recalled Remus telling them in second year how painful it was. And then every full moon after that he would come back to school after a day's rest to have developed more scars. Poor Remus.

Sirius heard James lie on the floor. He felt Remus' arm go round his chest. Sirius knew that, if he was in human form, this would look the total opposite of what it was.

And then he felt the boy behind him turn into a fully grown werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>This took a lot of time... so i hope its okay :) please review! It would mean the world!<strong>


End file.
